La Primera Vez
by mikoblue
Summary: Siempre hay una primera vez para todo, y todos tienen muchas primeras veces, historias que tratan de esas primeras veces de los personajes de Fairy Tail. /drabbles/Varias Parejas/ Historia XVI: Una primera vez para Elfman S.
1. Historia I Natsu

Los personajes usados en esta Historia pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, quien ha sabido crear un increíble mundo mágico llamado Fairy Tail.

HISTORIA I

Nadie en el gremio podía creer lo que estaba viendo, simplemente nadie lo podía creer, algo que solo viéndolo se creería, y eso era que Natsu abandonaba una pelea que él había iniciado.

-¡Te estás dando por vencido, He ganado!- grito Gray levantando sus brazos en señal de victoria.

-No has ganado, solo me voy a tomar un descanso- le contesto el Dragon Slayer de fuego que continuaba alejándose.

-¡Admítelo te he vencido, y ahora te vas derrotado!- se burlo el mago de Hielo.

-Ya te dije que no, después regreso tengo algo más importante que hacer- termino de decir Natsu mientras concentraba toda su atención en una desagradable escena.

La escena ocurría en un alejado lugar en el gremio, apartada de todas la miradas que se habían concentrado en la pelea de los dos amigos, sin embargo para Natsu y su desarrollado oído aquella escena llamo no paso desapercibida, causando que sentimientos que por ahora ignoraría.

-Vamos Lucy, solo un ratito-.

-No maestro le digo que no, usar eso es muy vergonzoso-.

-oh vamos deja que tu padre te vea en este lindo traje negro de gatita- dijo el maestro acercando sus libidinosas manos a la joven.

-¡No! ¡Aléjese!- grito con miedo que se reflejaba en sus ojos donde aparecían unas pequeñas lagrimas, mientras se abrazaba esperando que eso fuera suficiente defensa ante el viejo.

-Vamos Lucy deja que tu padre te vista- ahora la pervertida mirada hacia su aparición en el anciano mago, dirigiéndose a los prominentes encantos de la joven.

-¡No! ¡Natsu ayúdame!- suplico por ayuda la joven a su más preciado amigo.

-¡Ya déjala maldito viejo pervertido! ¡Apártate de mi Lucy!- intervino Natsu sujetando la depravada mano del maestro –Lucy nos vamos a una misión-.

-Si- contesto la sonrojada joven, que se sujetaba del brazo de su amado amigo buscando refugio mientras que él sonreí ante él encantador gesto.

Así los dos magos emprendieron el viaje a una nueva aventura, mientras el anciano maestro se quedaba solo y decepcionado… bueno hasta que recordó que tenía más lindas hijas.

-¡Juvia-chan~!- llamo el hombre encontrando un nuevo objetivo.

Esa fue la primera vez que Natsu entendió que había cosas más importantes que una pelea, como alejar a todos esos pervertidos que rodeaban a su Lucy, algo que tendría que recordar por el bien de su querida amiga.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Bueno si están leyendo hasta este punto Gracias, espero que esta historia fuera de su agrado._

_Esta historia junto con otras ya tenía mucho tiempo escrita, pero no sabía qué hacer con ella, me faltaba el concepto y agradezco a fanatico Z que tal vez sin querer me dio la idea, ese comentario de "siempre hay un primera vez para todo"__ me hiso pensar en las primeras veces así que adapte la historia a ese concepto, espero que no te moleste y que la historia te gustara (si es que estas leyendo esto)._

_bakuinu te dedico este capítulo por ser la primera persona, en tomarse la molestia de leer mi primera historia y por estar ahí cada una de las publicaciones hasta ahora, Gracias y espero poder seguir escribiendo historias que te agraden, fue la primera vez que alguien me comento una historia._

_No tengo idea si existen reglas que debo respetar, si falto a alguna les agradecería que me lo hicieran saber._

_Bueno Gracias por su lectura espero que les resultara divertida su lectura como a mí escribirla, y perdón si encuentran algún error ortográfico._


	2. Historia II Gray

HISTORIA II

¿Qué era lo que pasaba? ¿Por qué sus pies se movían sin que él pudiera controlarlos? ¿cómo fue que había llegado ahí?, ¿cómo es que había hecho equipo con un Gordo, un obsesionado con una pequeña y un idiota de fuego? ¿Qué hacia él con aquel extraño grupo?.

-Veremos todo…- hablo un joven de rosa cabellera que encabezaba el grupo, y que mostraba una pervertida sonrisa.

-Bueno… ese es el plan…- contesto el mago de hielo sonrojado, que antes se cuestionaba su participación en el extraño grupo.

Claro ¿Como lo había olvidado? ¿Cómo es que dependía de las palabras de aquel idiota para recordar? su objetivo era claro ahora, él quería conocer todo de aquella que decía que lo amaba, aquella joven de azules cabellos.

No es que fuera algo malo querer conocer cada aspecto de Juvia, era algo normal entre amigos, ¿si no porque él idiota de Natsu estaba tan interesado ver a Lucy? la respuesta era fácil porque son amigos y los buenos amigos se interesan en conocer cada aspecto del otro ¿no?, Natsu quería conocer todo de Lucy porque eran amigos, entonces era normal que él como buen amigo quisiera conocer todo de Juvia, no es que estuviera interesado solo en ver el bien formado y sensual cuerpo de la joven, no eso no importaba, él solo quería conocerla como amiga.

Sin embargo para desgracia de Gray su ilógico razonamiento fue interrumpido por una precisa arma que amenazaba su vida.

-Casi me mata…- hablo él líder del equipo, Natsu.

-Nunca debí hacerte caso…- contesto Gray.

-Tú querías venir tanto como él…- le recordó a Gray el tercer integrante Jet.

Oh sí, ya no lo podía negar aquel pervertido plan lo había entusiasmado, él quería tanto ver el atractivo cuerpo de Juvia, que ahora tendría que volver a intentarlo ya que al igual que Natsu su intento había sido frustrado, apenas pudiendo conocer un poco a más a su amiga algo que le era insuficiente.

Esa fue la primera vez que Gray supo que Natsu tenía razón cuando lo llamaba pervertido, y que la próxima vez que se lo dijera no podría negarlo de forma sincera, y más porque seguiría intentando conocer cada aspecto de su muy querida amiga Juvia.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Si están leyendo esto muchas gracias porque significa que se han tomado la molestia de leer otra historia, espero que fuera de su agrado._

_Siguiendo con el tema de los pervertidos… si sigo así pensaran mal de mí, así que creo que debería dejarlo por un tiempo, esta historia está más inspirada en el manga que en el ova (si, mi trauma sigue), para ese se me han ocurrido otras porque aunque me encanto, me siento frustrada con el ¿y después?._

_**NeePulgaah-Chan:**__ Gracias, como verás no todos son de esa linda pareja, pero seguramente serán la mayoría, quiero que todos tengan una primera vez, gracias por lo de favoritos._

_**Lucypokemon,**__ muchas gracias por tu comentario y por tenerlo en favoritos, me alegro que fuera de tu agrado. _

_**bakuinu, **__Gracias, me alegra que te gustara, pues tenía algunas historias que escribo para inspirarme cuando escribo, y para que no quedaran olvidadas, me anime a hacer esto, y muchas gracias por el halago._

_**MajoDragneel,**__ gracias me alegro que te gustara, espero (si lees esta historia) que esta también._

_**Solanco,**__ gracias por tu apoyo, que bueno que te gustara, y como vez lo continúe, espero que te gustara esta historia._

_**Cristi Sora Dragneel,**__ gracias por tus palabras, si Natsu salvando a Lucy es algo que me gusta mucho, pero como habrás leído Natsu también es un pervertido, aunque eso es otra historia._

_**Gabe Logan, **__yo te agradezco por tomarte la molestia de leer, y me alegro que te gustara._

_Gracias a quienes se tomaron la molestia de leer espero que les resultara entretenida y perdón por algún erro ortográfico._


	3. Historia III Gajeel

Los personajes usados en esta Historia pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, quien ha sabido crear un increíble mundo mágico llamado Fairy Tail.

-HISTORIA III-

Estaba molesto, no más que molesto estaba enojado, no más que eso estaba furioso ¿Qué era esa nueva moda de hacer las cosas en pequeño? Era fastidioso, muy fastidioso que todo lo que le rodeara fuera pequeño ¿Que no pensaban en las molestias que le causaban?.

Todo era incómodamente pequeño, siempre los mismos problemas, cuando entraba a algún lugar ya fuera un restaurante, una taberna o una posada se encontraba con puertas pequeñas siempre teniendo que encorvarse para poder entrar, en fin todo era pequeño y molesto.

En definitiva Gajeel detestaba las cosas pequeñas y ahora necesitaba olvidar todo en el único lugar donde se sentía cómodo Fairy Tail el gremio que lo había acogido después de su oscuro pasado, con gran satisfacción se sentó en una cómoda silla y subió sus pies a la mesa mientras bebía y se relajaba, si, todo era mejor si era grande, porque no hay nada que demuestre más poder que lo grande y todo a su alrededor lo era, hasta su felino compañero Lily era capaz de incrementar su tamaño, su poder, Gajeel no pudo evitar sonreír con satisfacción y orgullo.

-¿De qué te ríes Gajeel?- pregunto alegremente una pequeña maga de azules cabellos adornados con un listón, imagen que causo algo en el Dragon Slayer, algo que hiso que cambiara el rumbo de sus pensamientos.

-Eres pequeña- le contesto mientras una divertida sonrisa aparecía en el rostro del mago, que comenzó a dar juguetonas palmaditas en la cabeza a la pequeña y adorable joven sentada frente a él.

-…- Levi no contesto, solamente llenó de aire sus rosadas y suaves mejillas en señal de molestia ante aquellas palabras, lo que a Gajeel le pareció un divertido pero sobre todo adorable gesto causando una mayor sonrisa en el mago.

-¿Qué es tan divertido?- Pregunto Levi olvidando por el momento su enfado ya que no soportaba la curiosidad.

-Que eres pequeña- se burlo nuevamente Gajeel.

Y justo cuando Levi pensaba defenderse sus ojos se encontraron con los de él, causando que un leve pero perceptible rubor apareciera en su rostro.

-Mi estatura es la perfecta para mí- se defendió finalmente al recuperarse de la atrayente mirada del Dragon Slayer.

-Sí, eres una pequeña perfecta- le aseguro el joven, sin ser consciente de sus palabras, ya que era demasiado divertido sentir el suave cabello de la pequeña maga, que se había ruborizado aun más ante las sinceras palabras de Gajeel.

Esa fue la primera vez que Gajeel entendió que no todo lo pequeño es malo, y que hay algunas resultan divertidas, pero sobre todo lindas, muy lindas, algo que en un futuro no muy lejano lo haría pensar que el tamaño de la pequeña Levi era perfecto para él, pero esa es otra primera vez.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Bueno si están leyendo hasta este punto Gracias, muy agradecida de que le dediquen un poco de su tiempo a esta corta, extraña e intento de tierna historia que espero les gustara, algo alejada de las dos anteriores, pero cuando pensé en esta pareja fue lo primero que se me ocurrió._

_**Lucypokemon, **__Gracias por tu lectura y tu comentario, me alegro que lograra hacerte reír, era la intención._

_**MajoDragneel,**__ Muchas Gracias por leer el capitulo anterior y tu comentario, me da gusto que te agradara un Gray pervertido._

_**bakuinu, **__¡Gracias! Por tu lectura y comentario, me da mucho gusto que te agradara, y si esos dos son unos pervertidos en potencia pero solo con sus "amigas"._

_**NeePulgaah-Chan, **__Gracias por tomarte el tiempo para leer un capítulo más e incluso darme tu opinión, se agradece y mucho._

_**Gabe Logan**_, _agradezco tu lectura y tu comentario y ¿Enserio hay quienes creen eso?, esos dos ya dejaron claros sus intereses, sobre todo Natsu. Gracias._

_**Solanco, **__me da mucho gusto que te gustara y que me lo hicieras saber, y si otra historia, espero que esta fuera de tu agrado._

_**ValeRyoda03,**__ muchas gracias por leer esta historia y por tu comentario, Gray pervertido y lo mejor es que sabe con quién serlo._

_**Calipitachix, **__gracias por tu lectura y tu comentario, me alegro que te parezca interesante._

_**AgathaxB, **__Gracias por tu comentario y por supuesto por tu lectura, si ese par son muy lindos y sobre todo con esas actitudes pervertidas._

_Muchas gracias a quienes tienen esta historia en sus favoritos y a quienes la siguen_

_Nuevamente les agradezco por leer otra historia más, espero que les resultara interesante y perdón si hay algún error ortográfico._


	4. Historia IV Laxus

Los personajes usados en esta Historia pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, quien ha sabido crear un increíble mundo mágico llamado Fairy Tail.

-HISTORIA IV-

Maldición se repetía una y otra vez, su cuerpo le dolía por los golpes recibidos durante la batalla, pero nada se comparaba al dolor que sentía en su interior, su orgullo estaba herido, que su cuerpo mostrara rastros de una batalla era señal de debilidad, y la debilidad era algo imperdonable, maldición se volvió a repetir, no era su culpa, era culpa de Natsu que lo había abandonado para ir a salvar a su rubia, no, no había pretextos las heridas en su cuerpo eran su culpa de su descuido en batalla, su exceso de confianza, pero era algo que jamás volvería a ocurrir.

-¿Te duele Laxus?- dijo una joven de larga cabellera y azules ojos los cuales demostraban preocupación.

-¿Qué?- le respondió al ser sacado de sus pensamientos.

-¿Que si te duele?- le volvió a preguntar Mira, que sostenía material de curación.

-¿Dolerme qué?-.

-Tus heridas, Laxus se que eres muy fuerte pero...- le comenzó a reprender.

-¡No seas tonta! ¡Yo no siento dolor! ¡No soy débil!- contesto malhumorado.

-Claro que no, eres muy fuerte, entonces dejare de ser cuidadosa- le contesto cambiando su mirada de preocupación por otra llena de malicia.

En el momento que Laxus sintió como sus heridas comenzaban a arder a causa de un doloroso liquido se arrepintió de sus palabras, si antes le dolía ahora era una tortura, Laxus comprendió que había cometido un grave error, había molestado al Demonio.

-¡Espera cálmate! ¡No le hagas eso a un hombre herido!-.

-¿Te duele?- se burlo Mira acercándose al herido, causando que este se distrajera con el escote de la joven.

-Mujer eres muy sensual- dijo Laxus mientras se acercaba sus labios al cuello de la sorprendida Mira, para después probar su sabor, provocando que ella se estremeciera y se alejara sonrojada -sabes muy bien-.

-¿Qué haces Laxus?- pregunto Mira mientras cubría con sus manos donde antes había estado la lengua del mago, sabía que Laxus era… bueno era Laxus pero eso era demasiado atrevido.

-Hey, estoy herido y necesitaba algo que me hiciera olvidar el dolor- respondió mientras su lengua recorría su labios deleitándose con el exquisito sabor de la chica.

-Voy a ir por vendajes y medicamentos espero que cuando regrese te hayas calmado- dijo Mira molesta mientras daba una palmada en la espalda del atrevido mago, causando en este un mayor dolor y haciendo que la maga se sintiera satisfecha por lograr su objetivo.

Sin embargo Laxus sonrió con satisfacción, si era necesario un poco de dolor para volver a disfrutar de la cercanía de Mirajane, lo aceptaría encantado tal vez la próxima vez no sería el cuello si no los labios y tal vez para entonces pudiera conseguir un disfraz de enfermera eso haría las cosas más divertidas.

Esa fue la primera vez que Laxus, se dio cuenta que salir herido en las batallas tenía sus ventajas si su enfermera era Mirajane, tal vez debería dejarse golpear ocasionalmente, aquel pensamiento sería el inicio para futuros encuentros entre ambos magos.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Gracias a quienes se tomaron la molestia de leer esta historia brindándome un poco de su tiempo, espero que fuera de su agrado._

_Esta es otra primera vez para mi, aunque la pareja me agrada no había escrito nada de ellos (bueno publicado), espero que no fuera tan extraña, esta historia originalmente era más extensa (One-shot) pero la reduje y modifique un poco el final para que quedara de acuerdo a la temática de la primera vez, y es que la escribí como practica para algo que tengo pensado a futuro, igual espero que la historia sea de su agrado. _

_Se lo que dije acerca de estas situaciones que las evitaría, solo que en estos momentos estoy tomando pastillas para el dolor y este es el resultado (quienes leen la otra historia que escribo, saben el porqué de mi tardanza para este capítulo y de las pastillas), pero además Laxus es así a mi parecer más directo, más activo y esta muy consiente de los atractivos de sus compañeras._

_**MajoDragneel,**__ Gracias por tu comentario y lectura, espero que esta pareja sea de tu agrado, en cuando a Gajeel y Levi solo puedo pensar en historias ¿tiernas? Hasta ahora._

_**ValeRyoda03, **__Gracias por tu lectura y comentario, Gajeel y Levi es una pareja tierna, me tarde pero aquí la historia de hoy._

_**NeePulgaah-Chan, **__Te agradezco tu comentario y por supuesto tu lectura, me alegro que te gustara la historia._

_**bakuinu, **__Muchas Gracias por tus palabras me alegran que te gusten estas historias, y gracias por el halago, me esforzare para mejorar y poder escribir historias que sean de tu agrado._

_**Huachi-sama,**__ Gracias por tu comentario, me alegro que te gustara, y si fueran más extensas sería mejor pero tengo como reto poder contar historias cortas y que digan mucho._

_**Solanco, **__Gracias por tu comentario, me da gusto que te gustara, pues aquí esta otra historia espero que te guste._

_**Juneli**__, Gracias por tu comentario, leíste la primera historia me alegro que te gustara espero que las otras también._

_**Gabe Logan**_, _Gracias por brindarle un poco de tu tiempo a esta historia, me alegra que te gustara y me lo hicieras saber, espero que esta historia sea de tu agrado._

_Otra vez Gracias por su lectura espero que les resultara entretenida y disculpen los posibles errores de escritura._


	5. Historia V Lucy

Los personajes usados en esta Historia pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, quien ha sabido crear un increíble mundo mágico llamado Fairy Tail.

-HISTORIA V-

Lucy había pasado momentos muy tristes mientras vivía con su padre, sin embargo nunca paso frio, jamás sintió hambre tampoco cansancio, pero eso cambio cuando abandono la mansión y sobre todo cuando conoció a Natsu Dragneel y se unió a Fairy Tail o al menos era lo que ella creía.

-Natsu admítelo-.

-No-.

-Yo lo sé, tú lo sabes, qué más da que lo digas-.

-No lo diré por que no es cierto-.

-Natsu… me sentiría mejor si lo dijeras- dijo la joven tomando de la mano a su querido compañero para infundirle confianza.

-No Lucy, te enojaras y además no es cierto, jamás lo admitiré- respondió sabiendo que si lo hacía seguramente la maga le gritaría.

-No me voy a enojar- volvió a hablar la joven mostrando una agradable sonrisa.

-¿Es enserio?-.

-Si-.

-Está bien no sé donde estamos, nos hemos perdido- admitió por fin Natsu.

-Vez no fue tan difícil Natsu pero… ¡Porque si sabias que estábamos perdidos me has hecho caminar sin sentido por horas! ¡Estoy cansada, tengo hambre y mucho frio!-.

-Vamos Lucy dijiste que no te enojarías- se defendió el mago mientras guardaba distancia liberándose del agarre de su amiga.

-¡No estoy enojada!-.

-Si lo estas-.

-No lo estoy-.

-Entonces ¿Por qué me ves de esa forma? ¿Por qué aprietas tu puño?-.

-¿Tienes miedo?- sonrió maliciosamente causando un efecto más atemorizante sobre el mago.

-N…n…No-.

-Está bien Natsu- suspiro la joven dejando escapar el enojo, algo que no podía mantener con su muy querido amigo por mucho tiempo -no estoy molesta, solo creo que hubiera sido mejor preguntarle a esos chicos que nos encontramos en el camino algunas indicaciones, parecían agradables-.

-No, no me agradaron te veían demasiado y de una forma rara- dijo Natsu mostrando enfado ante la idea de que su Lucy estuviera rodeada por esos tipos.

-¿Estas celoso?- pregunto Lucy con esperanza de escuchar un si aunque no sabía porque deseaba.

-¡Hey mira Lucy un lago!- grito Natsu ignorando la pregunta para dirigirse a aquel lugar.

-Es hermoso- exclamo Lucy ante la imagen del agua que reflejaba el brillo de la Luna y las estrellas que antes habían iluminado su camino.

-Y podemos pescar– comenzó a hablar Natsu -así ya no tendrás hambre, y si acampamos aquí podrás descansar y si…-

-Buena idea- intervino Lucy –pero no tenemos algo para abrigarnos así que tendremos frio- sin embargo tan pronto terminó de hablar pudo sentir como una cálida tela cubría su cuerpo.

-Natsu…-.

-Soy un Mago de Fuego ¿Recuerdas?- dijo sonriente mientras la abrazaba para transmitirle su calor provocando un notable rubor en la joven.

Aquella noche que paso abrigada por el calor de su mejor amigo fue la primera vez que Lucy pensó podría estar cansada e incluso tener hambre pero que mientras estuviera junto a su querido y cálido Natsu jamás volvería a sentir frio.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer otra primera vez, este es el resultado después de de estudiar para I.G. toda la noche (solo he dormido tres horas en dos días) y pedirle un poco de miel al osito barrigón, tenía pensado seguir con los personajes masculinos pero… después de la historia pasada mejor me detengo un rato._

_**NeePulgaah-Chan,**__ Gracias por leer otra historia y por tu comentario, me alegra que fuera tan Laxus esa era la intención, me detendré un poco con él porque si no…_

_**bakuinu,**__ muchas Gracias por leer y comentar esta historia, me da mucho gusto que te agrade la pareja, no sé qué parejas son de tu agrado, y como querías uno de chicas, espero que fuera de tu agrado._

_**Riuhmy**__, Gracias por leer estas historias y por hacérmelo saber, me alegra que te gusten estas parejas y espero que te gustara esta historia._

_**Solanco**__, Te agradesco tu lectura y tu comentario, me bueno que te gustara, aquí esta otras historia espero que sea de tu agrado._

_**Guest,**__ Gracias por tomarte el tiempo para leer esta historia y te agradezco tu comentario, que bueno que te guste esta pareja habrá un poco más de ellos._

_**Hyek**__, Gracias por leer estas historias y decírmelo, me alegro que te resulten entretenidas, si habrá más ya tengo varias, solo falta adaptarlas al tema de primera vez._

_**Gabe Logan**__, Muchas Gracias por dedicar un poco de tu tiempo a esta historia y gracias por tu comentario, por cierto hay muchos disfraces que a Laxus le gustaría ver en Mira._

_**ValeRyoda03**__, Gracias por tu lectura y comentario, me alegro que te gustara espero que esta historia también fuera de tu agrado._

_Bueno me disculpo por los posibles errores de escritura, pero acabo de terminar esta historia y es que perdí la que tenía planeada para hoy así que espero les gustara._


	6. Historia VI Levy

Los personajes usados en esta Historia pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, quien ha sabido crear un increíble mundo mágico llamado Fairy Tail.

-HISTORIA VI-

Ella nunca se considero la más fuerte, no, ella pensaba que era débil, pequeña y débil, y aunque tenía la satisfacción de ser la más fuerte en su equipo sabía que si se comparaba con el resto de sus compañeros su debilidad era evidente y eso la deprimía ¿Por qué no podía ser más fuerte? ¿Por qué tenía que ser la pequeña y débil maga del gremio? ¿Había una posibilidad de que estuviera a la par con los más fuertes del gremio? ¿Alguien la podría ayudar?, no, eso no era posible ¿Quién voltearía a ver a alguien tan débil? ¿Quién se compadecería de una pequeña tan débil?.

Levi estaba sentada admirando la escena que ocurría ante ella, una escena que se repetía constantemente en aquel lugar llamado Fairy Tail y es que los magos tenían otro encuentro para medir sus fuerzas, no es que ella quisiera participar en esa pequeña discusión, pero la hacía preguntarse si ella algún día sería capaz de estar al nivel de alguno de los magos protagonistas, esos eran sus pensamientos cuando un abrupto movimiento la interrumpió.

-¡Espera ¿Qué haces Gajeel?!- grito Levi que ahora se encontraba inexplicablemente sobre el hombro de Dragon Slayer.

-Vamos a pelear- respondió el joven sin voltear a verla.

-Espera… ¿Quieres que yo pelee con ellos?- trato de comprender la pequeña maga mientras señalaba a los bulliciosos magos.

-Sí, siempre te estás quejando que eres débil, así que lo pensé y para dejar de ser débil tienes que entrenar y el mejor entrenamiento es una buena pelea-.

-Pero soy pequeña-.

-y yo soy Grande-.

-Pero soy débil-.

-y yo soy fuerte-.

-Pero… pero…- tartamudeo la joven buscando una excusa para librarse, Levi no entendía que era lo que ocurría, que importaba que si Gajeel era Grande y fuerte algo le resultaba muy atrayente debía admitir, lo importante es que ella era pequeña y débil por lo que si se involucraba en aquella pelea resultaría inevitablemente en ser el receptor de los golpes –eso no importa porque seguro saldré lastimada- finalizo.

-Te dije que soy Grande y fuerte- dijo el mago deteniendo su andar para voltear a ver a la encantadora maga que no parecía entender lo que decía –yo seré tu escudo y tú serás mi espada, juntos somos un gran equipo- concluyo el mago mostrando una sonrisa llena de confianza.

-¡Vamos a luchar!- Grito Levi sin poder contenerse, aquellas palabras sin sentido aparente causaron en ella una extraña seguridad tal vez no era la maga mas fuerte ni más grande, eso no importaba cuando estaba junto a él.

Esa fue la primera vez que Levi pensó que ser pequeña y débil no era algo malo si con eso podía ser el perfecto complemento de Gajeel para así siempre estar junto a él, porque sabía desde hacía tiempo que sus sentimientos hacia él hacía mucho habían superado la barrera de la amistad.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

_A quienes se han tomado la molestia de leer otra historia más le digo Gracias, especialmente gracias a quienes dejaron su comentario, por petición esta historia fue una primera vez para Levi espero que fuera de su agrado aunque tiene el final más extraño que he escrito hasta ahora, y las palabras de "Yo seré tu escudo y tú serás mi espada" fue la idea principal para esta historia y surgió de mi loca mente en una ocasión cuando imagine a Gajeel como caballero usando a Levi como su espada (extraña imagen, lo sé ahí muere el romanticismo), igual espero que la historia sea de su agrado._

_**ValeRyoda03**__**,**__ Muchas gracias por tu lectura y tu comentario, me alegra que te gustara la historia, espero que esta sea de tu agrado._

_**Solanco**__**,**__ Gracias por tu lectura y por tu comentario, me alegra que te gustara la pasada historia y cumplo con tu petición aquí tienes una primera vez para Levi, espero que sea de tu agrado._

_**NeePulgaah-Chan**__, Gracias por leer otra historia y tu comentario me da mucho gusto que te fuera de tu grado._

_**bakuinu**__**,**__ Muchísimas Gracias por tu lectura y tu comentario me alegra mucho que te gusten estas historias, espero que esta extraña historia sea de tu agrado, claro que Lucy da mucho miedo y más si usa su látigo, pero bueno es Natsu y ella todo le perdona._

_**Raspberry Orchid**__**,**__ Gracias por leer esta historia y por tu comentario, se aprecia mucho, entiendo yo estoy en la misma situación con el celular así que lo entiendo, si el titulo llama la atención de otras formas que me hace pensar en el futuro de estas historias._

_**Gabe Logan**__**,**__ Gracias por tu lectura y comentario, me alegra que te fuera de tu agrado, si mostré un poco de Natsu celoso pero todavía no es la primera vez que Natsu demuestra abiertamente sus celos._

_**wardox12**__**,**__ Gracias por brindarle un poco de tu tiempo a estas historias y por tu comentario, si el orgullo masculino innegable es de hombres primero revisar google maps antes de preguntar o admitir que están perdidos. _


	7. Historia VII Evergreen

Los personajes usados en esta Historia pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, quien ha sabido crear un increíble mundo mágico llamado Fairy Tail.

HISTORIA VII

Ella se consideraba hermosa, tan hermosa como la reina de las hadas, ser mítico que siempre le había fascinado, si tan bella como las hadas se repitió y si ella era tan delicada quien estuviera a su lado debería ser fuerte, educado, decidido, inteligente, atractivo, en definitiva ella deseaba a su lado un verdadero hombre.

-¡Los hombres luchan con los puños!-.

Aquella frase llamo su atención, en definitiva el hombre a su lado debería saber comportarse y no andar por ahí gritando "Los hombres..." era vergonzoso y molesto en el mundo también existen las mujeres y aquel idiota no parecía darse cuenta, en definitiva Elfman era el hombre más alejado de su idealización de una pareja, el un demonio y ella una delicada hada.

-¡¿Que decías Elfman?!- grito Natsu mientras luchaba como los hombres.

Tan pronto como esas palabras llegaron a los oídos de Evergreen pudo ver como una figura masculina se dirigía peligrosamente hacia ella y sin poder evitarla sintió el dolor de su contacto con ella.

-Lo siento Ever- dijo Elfman cuando logro levantarse extendiendo su mano para ayudarla.

-No me llames así, soy Evergreen-.

-En verdad lo siento, Natsu es un idiota, no sabe que los hombres de verdad nuca deben golpear a una mujer-.

-¿Y tú eres un hombre?- pregunto la joven con malicia queriendo desquitar su molestia por el golpe recibido, aunque era agradable el demonio tuviera consideración con las mujeres.

-¡Claro que soy un hombre!- respondió indignado.

-Pues no lo parece porque me acabas de golpear-.

-Porque soy hombre te compensare porque tú eres una delicada mujer- continuo Elfman, comentario que causo en la mujer un rápido palpitar al escuchar aquellas palabras acompañadas por leve sonrojo del mago que aun sostenía su mano con delicadeza.

-Entonces compénsame Elfman- le reto Evergreen mientras usaba su mano libre para comprobar la musculatura de quien comenzaba a considerar su hombre para convertirse ella en su mujer,.

-Cla…claro, porque los hombres siempre cumplen su palabra- tartamudeo Elfman intimidado por aquel suave contacto.

Y dicho esto soltó la mano suave mano de Evergreen y corrió hacia donde una pelea entre amigos se desarrollaba, queriendo huir de aquella cercanía femenina que lo perturba y lo hacía pensar cosas que los hombres pensaban pero que no debían decir ante una mujer, sin embargo la joven se sintió molesta al ver la distancia entre ellos ¡se había rebajado a ser ella la que sedujera cuando debía ser al revés! y ¡la había ignorado!.

-¡Por el honor de Ever!- grito Elfman.

Aquellas palabras que se perdieron entre los gritos de la pela no pasaron desapercibidas para la joven que sonrió con orgullo sintiéndose compensada por su hombre, algo que debía admitir ya llevaba mucho tiempo pensando, sin embargo jamás lo diría ella era una mujer y deseaba ser conquistada no conquistar.

-Una Hada y un Demonio suena interesante- dijo la maga para después disfrutar de aquella pelea por su honor.

Esa fue la primera vez que Evergreen pensó que un romance prohibido entre un hada y un demonio resultaba muy excitante además el hombre cumplía con cuatro de las cinco condiciones de pareja ideal ya que el hombre no era muy inteligente pero lo dejaba pasar por que le parecía realmente atractivo a su manera.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Muchas gracias a quienes han leído esta historia, especialmente agradezco a quienes me hacen saber su opinión eso se agradece mucho y por petición (me dieron dos opciones y elegí esta) otra primera vez para mi, y aunque ya he escrito historias de ello no me había atrevido a publicar ninguna, porque tengo dudas de sus personalidades y es porque tienen pocas apariciones y aun menos juntos lo que me hace dudar de la historia, así que si no la historia no va con ellos corríjanme por favor, esta historia surgió de la frase "amor prohibido entre hadas y demonios", la cual tenía pensada para otra historia pero pensé que era adecuada para esta pareja, finalmente espero que esta historia les gustara._

_**MajoDragneel,**__ Gracias por tu lectura y comentario, espero que esta historia sea de tu agrado._

_**Hime-Chan94,**__ Gracias por leer esta historia y por tu comentario me da gusto que sean de tu agrado que es mi objetivo, y aquí está tu petición espero que te gustara._

_**NeePulgaah-Chan,**__ Gracias por leer una nueva historia y por tu comentario, me alegra que la anterior fuera de tu agrado, creo que he comido mucha miel, aunque baje el dulce con esta historia._

_**Riuhmy,**__ Gracias por leer esta historias y por tu comentario, me alegro que te resultara divertido el cometario soy algo rara y con esas imágenes y frases surgen las historias que escribo, gracias por tus buenos deseos._

_**bakuinu, **__¡Hola! muchas gracias por leer estas historias y tu comentario, me da gusto tu cometario ya que si quedo claro el mensaje, tenía miedo que la frase resultara demasiado extraña, Gajeel siempre protegerá a su enana-chan~, nuevamente gracias me esforzare para no decepcionarte._

_**ValeRyoda03**__, Muchas gracias por tu lectura y gracias por tu comentario, un gusto que la historia fuera de tu agrado, también de mis parejas favoritas me parecen muy tiernos._

_**Solanco**__, Gracias por tu lectura y comentario, cumplida la petición y me da mucho gusto que fuera de tu agrado esa era mi intención, y aquí otra historia espero que esta pareja te guste._

_**Gabe Logan**__, Gracias por leer otra historia y por tus palabras, que bueno que te gustara la historia, si esas extrañas palabras al parecer gustaron, aunque a mi causaron risa al imaginármelos._

_Gracias nuevamente y disculpen los posibles errores de escritura, y como la mayoría estará celebrando la navidad mientras yo estaré como esclava en la cocina, es muy probable que no publique otra historia hasta dentro de una semana, así que reciban mis mejores deseos para ustedes y sus seres queridos en esta navidad. _

_Se despide por ahora deseándoles lo mejor mikoblue._


	8. Historia VIII Max

Los personajes usados en esta Historia pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, quien ha sabido crear un increíble mundo mágico llamado Fairy Tail.

-HISTORIA VIII-

Todos pensaban que él no se interesaba en esas cosas, pensaban que el deseo, la necesidad de tener contacto no formaban parte de él, ante el gremio siempre sería visto como solo un chico sociable al que le gustaba hablar, que sus amigos pensaran en él como el rarito que no tiene intereses amorosos era algo que normalmente debería molestarle sin embargo en su actual situación eso le facilitaba estar con su único amor.

-Oh preciosa, por fin estamos juntos, solo tú y yo, sin interrupciones- dijo aquel joven en la oscuridad de una habitación, en compañía de su querida.

Y es que hacia tanto tiempo que las necesidades de su cuerpo lo torturaban deseaba tanto estar con ella, que cuando la vio en aquel oscuro cuarto donde se almacenaba los utensilios de limpieza, no pudo más que entrar cerrando la puerta tras de sí para no ser interrumpido.

-No sabes cuánto te extrañe, ¿Tu también me extrañaste?, no tranquila no es necesario que me respondas, yo sé que me extrañaste, lo sé porque somos el uno para el otro- declaro el joven tratando que su voz sonara atrayente para su amada.

Y queriendo hacer más íntimo el momento y no soportando más la distancia de quien lo hacía feliz, comenzó a tocarla deslizando sus dedos por los que él consideraba perfectos contornos, pudiendo sentir cada deliciosa parte causándole un indescriptible placer y más cuando comenzó a recordar aquellas noches donde ella le había hecho gozar, en verdad la deseaba, emocionado por sus recuerdos no pudo detenerse y comenzó bruscamente a pasar su mano por aquellas fibras doradas, suspiro era tan satisfactorio sentirla cerca y saber que solo era para él.

-Sigues siendo tan perfecta como siempre cariño, no sabes cuánto me provocas, es algo indescriptible y más por que se que tu solo me das ese placer a mí, oh cariño me haces tan feliz tu eres solo para y yo soy solo para ti.

Aquel joven mago estaba tan sumido en sus fantasías que no se percato que alguien abría lentamente la puerta dejando al descubierto su secreto…

-Hey Max ¿Qué haces con esa escoba?- pregunto Natsu.

-Na… nada… solo… solo pensaba en limpiar-.

-Ah ya veo pero está muy oscuro Max, ¿Necesitas ayuda?-.

-¡No! Estoy bien, cierra la puerta yo me encargo de limpiar- dijo Max.

-Eres muy raro pero está bien, suerte con la limpieza- dijo Natsu cerrando la puerta tras de sí al abandonar la habitación.

-Lo siento preciosa nos han interrumpido ¿En que estábamos?- susurro Max a su amada escoba.

Esa fue la primera vez que Max fue descubierto en una escena con su amada escoba, y sintió la adrenalina del peligro y como la pasión había despertado en él esa no sería la última.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::

::::::::::

:::::

:

_INOCENTE PALOMITA QUE TE DEJASTE ENGAÑAR HOY POR SER DÍA DE LOS INOCENTES SABIENDO QUE EN NADIE DEBES CONFIAR._

_Si están leyendo hasta este punto es que leyeron esta ridícula historia (y tal vez se dejaron llevar por la clasificación y por la advertencia, en la próxima historia volverá a la normalidad) por eso muchas gracias, espero que no se molesten…tanto pero bueno si otros subieron historias con temática de navidad yo tenía que aprovechar el 28 de Diciembre que se celebra el día de los santos inocentes y sé que tiene un fondo religioso sin embargo en México se hacen bromas (hoy no presten dinero) y quise aprovechar este espacio para hacer una broma (soy algo extraña, lo sé), espero que al menos a alguien le resultara divertida, para entenderla la relación de Max y la escoba busquen a Max en la última página del capítulo 298 del manga (hay otra pero no recuerdo que capitulo es) y como es probable que muchos dejen de leer estas historias al menos les digo gracias por leer hasta ahora pero es que no me he podido resistir de hecho cuando me registre en la pagina sabía que tenía que escribir una historia de broma, y si se animan a seguir leyendo estas historias tratare de compensar aun que aun no se con cual primera vez…_

_**MajoDragneel,**__ Gracias por tu lectura y por tu comentario, a mí también me parece extraña pero prácticamente está confirmada por el señor Mashima, así que se merecían una primera vez, y perdón._

_**NeePulgaah-Chan, **__Muchas Gracias por leer otra historia y tu comentario, esperabas otra historia… estoy segura que no esperabas esta perdón por eso, gracias nuevamente._

_**Solanco**__, Te agradezco tu lectura y tu comentario me da gusto que fuera de tu agrado la historia pasada y si has leído esta… perdón y gracias por tu lectura._

_**bakuinu**_, _Lo he repetido mucho pero como ya sabes muchas gracias por tu lectura y por tu comentario, hay muy pocas historias de Elfman y Evergreen me alegro que sea de tu agrado, gracias por el halago me motiva saber qué piensas eso y en cuanto a esta historia espero que no te pareciera de mal gusto, perdón._

_**Gabe Logan**__, gracias por tu tiempo para leer una historia más y por tu comentario, y si hacía falta un ElfGreen y ¿Qué tal un Max…? perdón no vuelvo hacer estas bromas… al menos en un tiempo, no, no vuelvo._

_**Hime-Chan94, **__Gracias por tu lectura y claro tu comentario, me alegra que la historia fuera de tu agrado esa era mi intención porque no estaba muy segura, la pareja es difícil porque tienen personalidades divertidas pero extrañas y en cuanto a esta historia… perdón._

_Otra vez gracias por su lectura y disculpen los posibles errores de escritura y como no sé hasta cuando publique otra primera vez… les deseo un feliz y prospero 2013, Feliz año nuevo._

_mikoblue _


	9. Historia IX Mirajane

Los personajes usados en esta Historia pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, quien ha sabido crear un increíble mundo mágico llamado Fairy Tail.

-HISTORIA IX-

Mira no podía dejar de sentirse indignada y tal vez algo molesta por aquel extraño comportamiento de ese atrevido y descarado mago rubio había tenido con ella los últimos días…

El primer día le había dicho lo bien que se veía con ese vestido y sobre todo le agradecía su generoso escote, a lo que ella no respondió sin embargo no pudo evitar sonreír ante el cumplido cuando el mago no la veía o al menos era lo que ella creía.

El segundo día el descarado mago le había hecho sugerentes comentarios de lo que sus manos podrían hacer si ella lo permitiera, por supuesto ella rápidamente se negó, sin embargo no pudo evitar fantasear un poco haciendo que cometiera varios errores ese día en su trabajo.

El tercer día Laxus no dijo nada sin embargo eso no era necesario ya que la mirada con la que el mago seguía cada uno de sus movimientos demostraba lo mucho que la deseaba, pero como todo quedo en miradas ella no pudo hacer nada más que sonrojarse nuevamente.

El cuarto día la había interceptado en la entrada del almacén para decirle lo mucho que lo provocaba con ese rítmico y sensual contoneo de caderas a lo que ella sonrió amablemente para después amenazarle con el satan soul para que la dejara pasar.

El quinto día el atrevido mago le había dado una pequeña palmada en su parte trasera para después sonreírle provocativamente a lo que ella no dijo nada pero cumplió con su amenaza del día anterior, dejando en claro al pervertido de Laxus que debía tener cuidado si quería vivir lo suficiente para convertirse en el próximo maestro de Fairy Tail.

El sexto día… el sexto día… no había pasado nada y es que el mago no había aparecido lo que comenzaba a preocuparla y hacerle sentir culpable tal vez se había excedido en su reprimenda el día anterior, así que decidió que ya que todos se habían marchado debería hacerle una visita.

-Me extrañaste- se escucho una voz que Mira reconoció como Laxus.

-No viniste en todo el día, me preocupe- contestó nerviosa ante la penetrante mirada del mago.

-¿Entonces me extrañaste?-.

-No- mintió la joven.

-En ese caso debo hacer algo para que me extrañes- dijo Laxus acercándose a Mira hasta arrinconarla contra la pared –para que pienses en mi todo el día- dicho esto el Dragon Slayer comenzó a besar el cuello la joven que se estremecía ante la placentera sensación.

Sin embargo cuando el beso termino vio como Laxus se marchaba con una sonrisa de satisfacción Mira sintió decepción por que el mago no termino lo que comenzó, cuando se dio cuenta de su pesar por el distanciamiento del mago se sintió más molesta había caído en el juego… bueno no importaba ya que parecía sería un juego donde ambos ganarían.

Esa fue la primera vez que Mira deseo tanto que llegara el siguiente día, ya que si las cosas seguían con ese ritmo el séptimo día y los días que le seguían a ese serían días muy interesantes y muy placenteros.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

_Si han leído esta historia gracias y sobre todo muchísimas gracias a esas personas que me dan su opinión acerca de estas historias, en la pasada historia pensé que dirían muy chistosita ¿no? Pues quédate con tus historias, ahora bien si están leyendo esto es porque no les molesto (tal vez hasta les gusto) la broma o me dan otra oportunidad, si bien no es un NatsuXLucy trate de hacer algo un poco más… bueno espero que sea suficiente para compensar la broma y bien ¿El coqueteo de Laxus sirvió para que me perdonaran? ¿Me he reivindicado?._

_Por cierto siéntanse vengados que yo caí en nueve bromas, ocho el día 28 y una el 29 (mi amigo dijo que se tardo tanto preparándola que no la iba a desperdiciarla) incluso una fue de cierta persona ¿Verdad bakuinu? y es que después que publique la historia se me olvido el día y comencé a caer, la primera "Oye se me olvido la cartera ¿Me prestas dinero?" caí, "Oye ¿Quieres este chocolate? Tiene relleno de fresa" volví a caer y no, no era relleno de fresa, etc… _

_**Cristi Sora Dragneel,**__ muchísimas gracias por tu lectura y tu comentario, como dije antes me sorprendió, y claro feliz día espero que hayas hecho muchas bromas o al menos te divirtieras, es un día de risa._

_**bakuinu,**__ Gracias por tu comentario y lectura ¿Por qué estás leyendo, no? Espera por favor no dejes de leer estas historias, por fa… ha era una broma, me asustaste, NaLu más atrevido… ¿Qué tan atrevido?, estoy pensando en una próxima historia y es probable que me salga del mundo de FT y también es probable que en esa me anime a hacer cosas un poco más fuerte aunque aun no lo decido, espero que si la llegas a leer sea de tu agrado._

_**NeePulgaah-Chan, **__Muchas gracias por leer esa pequeña broma y tu comentario, me alegra que fuera de tu agrado, ahora imagina un trío escobaXMaxXtrapiador (mal chiste), bueno espero que esta historia sea de tu agrado.___

_**Solanco, **__muy agradecida por tu lectura y tu comentario__**, **__me alegra que la broma te resultara divertida y esta historia no es un NatsuXLucy pero espero que sea suficiente como disculpa._

_**MajoDragneel,**__ gracias por leer otra historia y gracias por tu comentario, me da mucho gusto que la historia te pareciera divertida, aquí esta historia a modo de reivindicación espero que sea de tu agrado._

_**Girl Master Houndoom,**__ te gradezco tu lectura y tu comentario, pues cumplí con mi intención y te sorprendí, además tenía que darle espacio a esta pareja de la que me sorprende que nada hubieran escrito antes si son el uno para el otro, me alegra que te gustara el GaLe ya que tendrán otra primera vez._

_Agradezco nuevamente por su lectura y disculpen los posibles errores de escritura._


	10. Historia X Juvia

Los personajes usados en esta Historia pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, quien ha sabido crear un increíble mundo mágico llamado Fairy Tail.

-HISTORIA X-

Siempre había odiado la lluvia, no importaba que su magia se tuviera relación con ella, simplemente no podía evitarlo cada vez llovía se deprimía, cada gota que caía significaba una mala amistad que la había abandonado cuando ella la necesitaba, cada gota que caía significaba un mal amor que había roto su corazón, cada gota que caía representaba un triste recuerdo de una vida que deseaba olvidar, un pasado lleno de soledad, cada gota que caía le había recordar que jamás podría olvidar su triste historia, sin duda Juvia odiaba que el agua callera del oscuro cielo, y ahora la odiaba más que nunca porque desde hacía una semana una torrencial lluvia no había parado de caer en Magnolia, haciéndola sentir culpable de aquel deprimente ambiente en las solitarias calles de la ciudad.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Juvia?-.

-¿Gray-sama?- pregunto sin poder evitar emocionarse.

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí? Deberías de refugiarte de la lluvia, será mejor que ambos nos refugiemos- dicho esto, tomó la mano de la sonrojada joven –bien aquí estaremos mejor- volvió a hablar Gray cuando se sintió a salvo de aquella tormenta.

-Pero… Gray-sama, Juvia no necesita refugiarse-.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó cuando escucho la triste voz de su compañera.

-Juvia está triste, es culpa de Juvia que no deje de llover, Juvia piensa que debería irse de Magnolia para que la lluvia termine-.

-Tú no tienes la culpa, que llueva es algo normal-.

-Pero la magia de Juvia es…-.

-Tú no tienes la culpa- la interrumpió –y sabes la lluvia a veces es deprimente…-.

-Juvia lo lamenta- dijo sintiéndose aun más triste.

-Déjame terminar, la lluvia a veces es deprimente pero también puede ser muy divertida- dijo señalando a unos niños que jugaban en un charco, Juvia sonrió ante las risas de los pequeños –la lluvia también puede ser inspiradora- ahora señalaba a un hombre con una guitarra donde una melodía se hacía escuchar atreves de la tormenta –la lluvia también puede ser motivo de unión- ahora señalaba a una ventana donde una familia se veía sonriendo, Juvia no pudo evitar imaginarse en esa situación con su amago Gray-sama –la lluvia también puede ser…-.

-Romántica- le interrumpió Juvia mostrando una sonrisa y un notable rubor en sus blancas mejillas señal que su depresión se había desvanecido –la lluvia puede ser romántica-.

-Si… ta..también puede ser ro…ro…romántica- dijo Gray escondiendo su avergonzado rostro de la linda maga.

-Juvia es muy feliz de estar junto a Gray-sama- murmuro la joven mientras se recargaba en los brazos de la persona que más quería.

-Yo también estoy feliz- dijo Gray mientras sujetaba aun más las manos de su linda Juvia que en ningún momento lo había soltado.

Esa fue la primera vez que Juvia sonrió en un día de lluvioso, porque ahora que estaba junto a su querido Gray-sama sabia que la próxima vez que lloviera no solo serían tristes recuerdos los que vendrían a su mente, ahora sabía que tenía un hermoso que la reconfortaría en el futuro.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

_Gracias a quienes le han dedicado un poco de su tiempo a esta historia, especialmente agradezco a quienes además se toman el tiempo de hacerme saber su opinión, muchas gracias._

_Pues como verán le he bajado el tono a las historias y es que últimamente estoy escribiendo una cosas que… y sobre todo porque me dijeron que la historia anterior pareció más una historia de Laxus, según yo me fui por el lado pícaro de Mira, pero creo que tiene razón ahora tengo como reto hacer una historia más suave para Mira, aun que también alguien me pidió algo más fuerte así que también me dejó pensando… haber que pasa más adelante, por ahora volví a comer miel con el osito barrigón y este fue el resultado espero que fuera de agrado._

_Gracias nuevamente por su lectura, y como se habrán dado cuenta me gusta mucho agradecer y si no les molesta cambiare la forma de hacerlo y por ultimo disculpen los posibles errores de escritura._


	11. Historia XI Natsu

Los personajes usados en esta Historia pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, quien ha sabido crear un increíble mundo mágico llamado Fairy Tail.

-HISTORIA XI-

Todos los que lo conocían siempre lo habían considerado un chico escandaloso, que jamás podría permanecer en una misma posición por más de dos minutos, eso era lo que todos pensaban de Natsu un digno representante de magia tipo Fuego, algo que a él no le molestaba y de hecho se sentía orgulloso, porque él era como el fuego que siempre está en movimiento y eso era diversión.

-Lucy ¿Estas despierta?-.

-…-.

-Vamos Lucy tienes que estar despierta-.

-Estoy dormida Natsu- murmuro la joven sin abrir sus ojos que se encontraba rodeada de cientos de hojas en las que se narraban miles de historias escritas por aquella maga.

-Pero no estás en tu cama, así que no puedes estar dormida- razonó Natsu, para después sentarse a un lado de Lucy que parecía pensar que sentada y recargada sobre su escritorio era la mejor posición para dormir.

-Si puedo, porque la cama está lejos y estoy muy cansada- hablo la joven aun con sus ojos cerrados.

-Vamos Lucy, quiero divertirme- le suplico el mago mientras deslizaba una mano por el hombro de su compañera haciendo que sus cuerpos se acercaran.

-Ya te dije estoy cansada, otro día ¿Esta bien?- contestó mientras sentía la calidez de Natsu protegiéndola los peligros de la noche.

-Pero el festival solo es hoy, y será divertido- hablo entusiasmado mientras deslizaba sus manos por la suave y rubia cabellera.

-Ya te dije que tengo sueño ¿Por qué no se lo pides a alguien más?- cuestiono la joven que aun se encontraba entre el mundo de los sueños y la realidad.

-Pero no quiero ir si tú no estás, sin tú no vas, no será divertido- dijo Natsu mientras entrelazaba su mano con la de Lucy para después apoyarse sobre el hombro de esta.

-Lo siento Natsu, te compensaré… lo prometo- murmuro la joven disminuyendo cada vez más su voz haciéndole saber a su amado amigo que estaba viajando al mundo de los sueños, algo que fue aun más notorio cuando después de un tiempo la suave y acompasada respiración de Lucy se hiso presente.

Por un momento Natsu pensó dejar a Lucy su cama para después marcharse y divertirse, pero tan rápido como ese pensamiento llegó a su mente desapareció y confirmó sus deseos de permanecer junto a ella cuando observo el tranquilo y hermoso rostro de su Lucy.

-Está bien, solo por hoy- suspiró –y solo por ser tu, Lucy- finalizó el mago que comenzaba a sentirse soñoliento después de acurrucarse a un lado de su amada rubia señal de que pronto él también se adentraría al mundo de los sueños donde esperaba encontrarse con ella y así como en la realidad estar siempre juntos.

Esa fue la primera vez que Natsu pensó que podía pasar gratos momentos si permanecía en silencio y que aun en la tranquilidad de una habitación podía divertirse, claro siempre y cuando a su lado estuviera su muy amada Lucy.

::::::::::::::::::::::

_Gracias a quienes han dedicado un poco de su tiempo a la lectura de esta historia, pero especialmente agradezco a quienes además se toman la molestia de hacerme saber su opinión, en verdad muchas gracias, espero que esta historia fuera de su agrado._

_Bueno los aburriré un rato porque ¡Estoy feliz! ¡Estoy muy feliz! ¡Estoy excesivamente feliz!, sepan que mientras escribo esto estoy sonriendo y es probable que lo siga haciendo por un tiempo, ¿Por qué digo esto?, dos motivos primero quería decirles que ¡Estoy feliz! ¡Inmensamente feliz! Y segundo porque originalmente publicaría otra primera vez algo más picara para que hiciera juego con lo que he publicado hoy (por cierto si tienen un poco de tiempo ¿Podrían leerlas? ¿Por favor? ¿Sí?), pero bueno como ¡Estoy feliz! Y aun estoy comiendo dulce miel con el osito barrigón pues… salió esta historia, quería escribir algo relacionado son los sueños ya que en parte uno se me ha realizado ¿Ya les dije que estoy muy feliz? bueno por lo mismo espero no se vea muy extraña esta historia y fuera de su agrado._

_Nuevamente muchas gracias por su lectura y disculpen los posibles errores en la historia y por cierto ¡Estoy feliz! (dije que los aburriría lo siento pero es que ¡Estoy Feliz!)._


	12. Historia XII Jellal

Los personajes usados en esta Historia pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, quien ha sabido crear un increíble mundo mágico llamado Fairy Tail.

-HISTORIA XII-

Había cometido tantos errores en su vida, provocado tanto sufrimiento que aquel sentimiento llamado felicidad era algo que no se podía permitir, su único objetivo era tratar de reparar el daño causado, redimirse y así calmar su atormentada alma viendo como otros disfrutaban la felicidad, algo que le era prohibido y que estaba tan ligado con ella, con la mujer que amaba y que había hecho sufrir, en definitiva él no se podía permitir ser feliz, no sé podía permitir amar.

-Creaste un gremio para buscar y destruir gremios oscuros, todo es parte de tu expiación ¿Cierto?- preguntó una joven mientras observaba el rojo atardecer.

-No estoy seguro- respondió su acompañante de azules cabellos.

-¡¿Qué?!-.

-Es verdad que cree el Crime Sorciere para redimirme, pero lo que paso en la torre del paraíso… no es un pecado que pueda reparar, ¿Por qué hago todo esto? No puedo pensarlo con este laberinto de pensamientos… Tal vez esté mejor muerto-.

Jellal pensó que estando muerto las almas de aquellos que habían perecido por su causa descansarían, pero morir no sería un descanso para aquellos seres, morir sería una forma fácil para escapar del sufrimiento y era algo que no creía merecer.

-¡¿Qué dices?!- preguntó exaltada sin contener el impulso por hacer reaccionar al hombre que ahora se auto compadecía algo que ella no podía soportar.

-No soy tan fuerte como tú-.

-¡¿Estás diciendo que no está bien vivir sino eres fuerte?! ¡Es una completa tontería! ¡Vivir es fuerza! ¡No eres el Jerall que solía conocer!- le reclamó -¡El Jerall que solía vivir su vida al límite! ¡Idiota!-.

Jellal sintió como los puños de Erza lo sujetaban mientras le gritaba, sin embargo en aquel arranque de la joven no había enojo sino decepción.

-¡Erza!- gritó al sentir como la fuerza de la maga los hacía caer.

Después de aquello la mente de Jellal se nublo y los recuerdos que pasó junto a la dueña aquel dulce y delicioso aliento que lo invitaba apareciendo haciendo que el deseo por esos labios creciera, pero los recuerdos siguieron y comenzaron a atormentarlo "Tú no mereces ser feliz" le dijo su conciencia y entonces mintió.

-¿Por qué inventaste esa mentira… sobre tener novia?- preguntó inocentemente Meredy.

-Castigo, no puedo amar a alguien que camina por el camino de la luz, mientras Erza sea feliz, estaré bien- se justificó Jellal.

-Pero… ¿Y si tú fueras la felicidad de Erza? ¿Si solo tú la pudieras hacer feliz?-.

No respondió pero no pudo evitar sonreír ante la maravillosa idea, él ser la felicidad de Erza ¿Sería eso posible? ¿Se le permitiría ser feliz? Jellal volteo a ver las estrellas dejando que aquel pensamiento le diera descanso a su atormentada existencia.

Esa fue la primera vez que Jellal pensó que desear un poco de felicidad para él no era malo, que tal vez después de que las batallas terminaran el podría redimirse y entonces ser feliz con la única mujer a la que había amado, Erza.

:::::::::::::::

_Gracias a quienes le dedican su tiempo a esta historia, agradezco especialmente a quienes se toman la molestia de brindarme su opinión._

_Especialmente muchas gracias a bakuinu, Girl Master Houndoom, NeePulgaah-Chan, Huachi-sama, PatashifyDragneel, dened01, Lee Ab Koi, a los cuales ya les agradecí como es debido._

_Primeramente mis más sinceras disculpas a quienes leen estas historias, por mi tardanza veo con horror la fecha en que publique la ultima historia y la fecha de hoy, ha pasado mucho tiempo, nuevamente perdón aunque el 14 de febrero escribí varias historias… por si gustan leerlas, también me disculpo por los errores que encuentren en ellas pero las escribí en la madrugada y en clases… no hagan esto último._

_Otra primera vez para mí, ya que llevo evitando mucho esta pareja y aunque me gusta y he hecho insinuaciones de ellos en otras historias jamás he publicado algo de ellos (aunque escribí una historia de San Valentín) y la verdad estoy insegura (como siempre que intento algo nuevo), además seguramente pensaran que soy poco original lo lamento pero bueno quería intentarlo además esto es algo que hago muy seguido, cuando algo no me gusta imagino mi versión y la escribo (tengo muchos fragmentos como este) además de que Jellal acaba el romance y cuando recuerdo la escena en la playa (de la cual tengo mi versión) por lo general la situación es extraña hasta ahora es la pareja más difícil de la que he escrito, bueno espero sea de su agrado y bueno con 497 palabras (lo más cercano que he llegado a las 500) aquí tienen mi primer JellalXErza, lo dejo a su criterio._

_Nuevamente gracias por su lectura y como siempre disculpen los errores en esta historia. _


	13. Historia XIII Gajeel

Los personajes usados en esta Historia pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, quien ha sabido crear un increíble mundo mágico llamado Fairy Tail.

-HISTORIA XIII-

A él no le gustaban los libros, siempre le habían parecido aburridos siendo lo único remotamente interesante las ilustraciones que en ellos había, aunque no todos contenían este arte por lo cual siempre los veía con aborrecimiento, entonces se preguntó ¡¿Qué demonios hacia él cono uno de esos en sus manos?! ¿Por qué Rayos lo había comprado? ¡¿Por qué había ido a esa librería y soportado a ese idiota vendedor que se había burlado de él por no conocer el nombre de ningún autor?! Vendedor que por cierto seguramente se arrepentía de tan tonta acción mientras su cuerpo golpeado descansaba en algún oscuro callejón de la alegre ciudad.

Si Gajeel no podría evitar preguntarse por que en sus manos uno de esos objetos aburridos se encontraba en sus manos, la respuesta fue sencilla y un nombre acompañado de una adorable imagen llegó a su mente, nombre que se negó a pronunciar dejando salir de sus labios aquel sobrenombre con que solía referirse a esa personita.

-Enana- murmuró.

-Si, Gajeel- respondió la susodicha que hacía varios minutos se había sentado al lado del mago que perdido en sus pensamientos había ignorado el curioso pero fresco aroma que desprendía la joven.

-¡¿Qué Rayos?! ¡¿Cuándo llegaste?!- gritó sorprendido mientras dejaba al descubierto aquella obra literaria entre sus manos.

-Desde hace un… ¡Es un libro!- exclamó aun más sorprendida Levy quien jamás había visto que el Dragon Slayer mostrara al menos interés en ellos -¡Y es de mi autor favorito! ¡¿Cómo lo conseguiste?! ¡Es muy raro!- exclamó entusiasmada mientras arrebataba el pequeño objeto del joven mago -¡Eres maravilloso Gajeel!-.

-…-.

-Eso es, un no- inquirió tristemente Levy trayendo de nuevo a la realidad a Gajeel quien se había perdido en aquellas últimas palabras "Eres maravilloso Gajeel", la ena… Levy creía que él era maravilloso, claro, él lo sabía pero que Levy lo reconociera lo hacía sentir… ¿Feliz? Haciéndolo sonreír como un idiota enamorado.

-¿Qué?- dijo sintiendo que era lo mejor que podía decir y deseando no romper ese agradable ambiente que se había formado entre ambos.

-¿Qué si me prestas el libro?- preguntó nuevamente Levy llenando de aire sus adorables y pequeñas mejillas.

-Si- respondió Gajeel sin ser capaz de negarse a la inocente petición Levy –pero tienes que leerlo en mi casa- condicionó.

-¿Por qué?- se extraño la joven.

-Porque es un libro raro, no quiero que le pase nada- respondió rápidamente, sintiéndose orgulloso de su habilidad para mentir, a él no le importaba el tonto libro que había conseguido del idiota vendedor como ofrenda de paz, lo que realmente le importaba era la compañía de aquella dulce enana.

-Está bien- aceptó la Levy sin imaginar los pensamientos del Dragon Slayer que sonreía satisfecho.

Esa fue la primera vez que Gajeel pensó que los libros no eran tan malos, siempre y cuando pudiera leerlos en la agradable compañía de la pequeña hada de azules cabellos que había conquistado su corazón aunque él aun no lo supiera.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Si están leyendo esto mucha gracias, espero que esta historia fuera de su agrado, agradezco su lectura y de forma especial agradezco a PatashifyDragneel, NeePulgaah-Chan, bakuinu, Gabe Logan , Solanco Di Angelo Redfox , Huachi-sama , Lee Ab Koi, por tomarse el tiempo de brindarme su opinión, como siempre muy agradecida._

_Originalmente esta historia sería NaLu (yo se que hace poco escribí una, pero es mi pareja favorita... es de la que más se me ocurren ideas) pero esa historia se extendió y me fue imposible hacerla más corta por lo que decidí publicarla aparte, además de ser algo atrevida, Así que por ese motivo tienen esta historia la cual ya tenía tiempo en mi cabeza y mi computadora así que la adapte al formato de primera vez y he aquí el resultado nuevamente espero fuera de su agrado, por que la sentí algo extraña espero que sea cosa mía._

_Nuevamente gracias por su lectura y disculpen los posibles errores de redacción. _


	14. Historia XIV Wendy

Los personajes usados en esta Historia pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, quien ha sabido crear un increíble mundo mágico llamado Fairy Tail.

-HISTORIA XIV-

Mostrando una alegre y tierna sonrisa, la pequeña Dragon Slayer se había ganado la simpatía de todos en Fairy Tail apenas había llegado a tan disparatado lugar, donde todos los magos eran aceptados e incluidos en aquella peculiar familia, donde la encantadora niña había encontrado un hogar y sobre todo había encontrado con personas cuya magia era tan peculiar como la suya, haciéndola sentir en casa.

Sin embargo conforme el tiempo pasaba se percataba de cómo la diferencia de edades la distanciaba de sus amigos, no pudiendo entender la mayoría de los comentarios entre ellos, sobre todo los de Mirajane que casi siempre hacían ruborizaban a Natsu y Lucy, también tenía problemas tratando de comprender la extraña manía de Gray de iniciar una pelea con aquel que hablara con Juvia, sin mencionar el reciente interés de Gajeel por los libros, suspiro aquello eran cosas de adultos, cosas que ella no entendía y que la hacían sentir sola y en ocasiones deprimida.

Tristemente la pequeña maga estaba en uno de esos días donde la ausencia de sus más cercanos amigos la tenían suspirando mientras intentaba disfrutar de un delicioso postre helado que un amable un señor le había regalado, algo que ocurría con frecuencia cuando la pequeña Wendy paseaba sola por las calles de Magnolia.

— ¿Wendy?— escuchó una voz infantil voz llamándola sorprendiéndola ocasionando que su cremosa golosina cayera al suelo y entonces las lágrimas que tanto habían costado contener hicieron su aparición — ¡Estas llorando!

—Me asuste… y mi helado...— consiguió decir Wendy entre lagrimas.

— ¡Ah! ¡Lo siento ha sido mi culpa!— gritó Romeo dejando ver la culpa que sentía.

—N…no es tu culpa— consiguió decir la pequeña —Lo que pasa es que yo…yo…— intentó decir sin embargo se sentía triste, ella era la única niña en el gremio, la única… fue entonces cuando un vio al niño frente a ella — ¡Niño!— gritó repentinamente feliz mientras abrazaba al sorprendido y sonrojado Romeo.

— ¿Qué Pasó? — preguntó sin alejarse de Wendy que ahora lo tomaba de las manos.

—Que eres un niño de mi edad— dijo felizmente la pequeña ante su descubrimiento algo que Romeo no comprendió.

—Lo sé.

—Seamos amigos.

— ¿Antes no lo éramos? —preguntó sorprendido y algo molesto.

—Sí, pero ahora seremos los mejores, como Lucy-san y Natsu-san— aseguró inocentemente Wendy, causando que Romeo se sonrojara aun más al recordad la "amistad" de ese par.

—Sí.

—Compremos un helado— dijo Wendy mientras mostraba aquella inocente sonrisa que encantaba a quien la veía y el pequeño Romeo no era la excepción, el cual solo asintió dejándose guiar por la suave mano de la niña que lo había hecho suspirar más de una vez.

Esa fue la primera vez que Wendy dejo de sentirse sola ya que ahora tenía a su mejor amigo con quien viviría grandes aventuras creando juntos maravillosos recuerdos, pero aquello es otra primera vez.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Bueno si están leyendo esto muchas gracias, espero que este primera vez fuera de su agrado, ya que es otra primera vez para mi, y es que me sugirieron una primera vez para Wendy, espero haber interpretado bien porque pudo haber sido un NatsuXWendy (no de la manera que creen), bueno hasta hace unos minutos en que decidí aceptar la sugerencia (le tenía miedo) nunca había pensado que escribiría una historia de ellos, que espero no fuera extraña, pero he de confesar que no he leído de ellos más que insinuaciones en historias NaLu (que son la que más leo)._

_Hoy estoy deprimida y creo que lo he reflejado en la historia, escribo esto sentada junto a una gran ventana admirando el grisáceo cielo advertencia que la lluvia esta por caer, algo que siempre disfruto y que es lo único que en estos momentos me hace sonreír y me ha inspirado a escribir ya que tenía pensado desaparecerme por un tiempo y solo dedicarme a leer aun no lo decido todo depende de este fin de semana, aunque si decido continuar sabrán pronto de mi y si no pues… estaré atenta a sus maravillosas historias_

_Agradezco especialmente a: __**Solanco Di Angelo Redfox Roma, PatashifyDragneel, bakuinu, One58, NeePulgaah-Chan, kAeDe-HiMe, Juli-nyaan, Girl Master Houndoom, Lee Ab Koi, Gabe Logan,**__ muchas gracias por sus hermosas palabras._

_Nuevamente gracias por su lectura espero que la historia fuera de su agrado y disculpen si hay algún error de escritura._


	15. Historia XV Gray

Los personajes usados en esta Historia pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, quien ha sabido crear un increíble mundo mágico llamado Fairy Tail.

-HISTORIA XV-

Siempre había pensado que haría lo todo lo posible para ayudar a cualquier miembro de gremio, lugar que consideraba su hogar y por lo tanto su familia, eso siempre lo había tenido claro, él lo había dicho hace mucho y ahora solo cumplía con sus palabras.

Sin duda ese era el motivo por el cual estaba haciéndolo ¿no? solo estaba ayudando a una amiga y eso era algo bueno e inocente ¿Cierto? No había nada de malo en ir por solitarias y nocturnas calles de Magnolia llevando una hermosa y sensual maga de azules cabellos en sus brazos ¿Verdad? Y la necesidad de acercar tanto aquella tentadora anatomía a su desnudo torso sintiendo cada parte de aquel atrayente cuerpo era solo porque… porque… ¿Por qué rayos lo estaba haciendo? Se preguntó el mago de hielo que había detenido su andar.

— ¿Gray-sama?— se escucho la suave voz de la joven sobresaltando al susodicho.

—Me alegra que despertaras— dijo aliviado al ver como esos hermosos ojos que mostraban confusión mesclada con una naciente felicidad lo veían.

— ¡Gray-sama!— gritó alegre mientras se aferraba a su amado provocando que este se sonrojara.

—N-no t-t-te a-acerques tanto a m-mí— tartamudeo sonrojado al ver rodeado su cuello por aquellos amorosos brazos.

—Pero si Gray-sama es quien tiene a Juvia entre sus brazos, Juvia está feliz— dijo provocando un mayor sonrojo en el mago.

— ¡Pero es porque te encontré inconsciente en la calle!— se defendió y entonces recordó por que cargaba a Juvia, su preocupación al verla desmayada, como había sumido en la desesperación, y que solo se había calmado después de notar la pausada pero presente respiración de Juvia — ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?— preguntó angustiado, sintiéndose repentinamente molesto — ¿Alguien te lastimo?

—Juvia acaba de regresar de una misión, Juvia tuvo problemas y usó mucha magia, ahora Juvia está cansada, Juvia no puede mantenerse despierta.

—Juvia— susurró Gray al ver como los cansados ojos de la joven se cerraban provocando en él una extraña paz, y sin que él comprendiera el porqué un deseo por acariciar esos suaves labios con los suyos nació.

Esa fue la primera vez que Gray se dio cuenta que siempre haría todo lo posible por ayudar a sus amigos pero que haría hasta lo imposible por proteger a la hermosa maga que se encontraba en sus brazos, su linda Juvia. Porque ahora sabía que para él Juvia era especial aunque aun se negaba a creer la razón porque esa es otra primera vez.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Si están leyendo hasta esto muchas gracias, espero que esta primera vez fuera de su agrado. Especiales agradecimientos a __**PatashifyDragneel, Juli-nyaan, Gabe Logan, bakuinu, Huachi-sama, kAeDe-HiMe, Lee Ab Koi, wardox12.**_

_Pues después de tanto tiempo he vuelto si bien en la pasada historia estaba deprimida se me pasó rápido, las cosas tomaron su rumbo y yo fui feliz tan feliz que me descuide y sufrí un accidente, no fue grave pero fue el día que pensaba publicar esta historia, lamentablemente eso no fue todo ya que por segunda ocasión me descuide y nuevamente me vi imposibilitada de publicar, hasta el día de hoy, espero que aun se acuerden de estas historias que espero poder publicar más seguido._

_Ahora si esta historia trate que fuera romántica (la debía), no sé si lo conseguí y más porque estaba inconclusa la estaba escribiendo el día que me accidente (la primera vez) y tal vez perdí el hilo, igual espero que sea de su agrado, como dato pensé en escribir otra pero… salió muy picara y me pregunte si eso les agradaría… y fui cobarde así que me quede con la romántica._

_Otro detalle es que me han sugerido varias historias que pretendo escribir haber si lo consigo. Una primera vez para Elfman, Una primera vez tierna para Mirajane, Una primera vez picara LaMi, Una primera vez para Cobra y Kinana (esta probable me tome más tiempo ya que no conozco a la pareja), y como reto personal una primera vez Jerza, algo más romántico o feliz._

_Nuevamente muchas gracias por su lectura y disculpen los errores de escritura que se puedan encontrar._


	16. Historia XVI Elfman

Los personajes usados en esta Historia pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, quien ha sabido crear un increíble mundo mágico llamado Fairy Tail.

—HISTORIA XVI—

Un hombre debía mantenerse firme, jamás mostrar debilidad, porque un hombre debía ser fuerte y mantener el control de la situación y nunca mostrar sus sentimientos, porque los hombres de verdad debían proteger a los débiles y después de lo ocurrido en la isla Terou no habiendo podido proteger a sus personas importantes. Se había prometido que entrenaría sin descanso hasta volverse fuerte y ser considerado entre los magos más fuertes. Porque era como un hombre debía de ser.

Miró al techo sintiéndose solo todos sus amigos estaban celebrando alegremente las victorias del día, recordó la Azaña de Erza y su combate con 100 monstros ella sería recordada por mucho tiempo como una reconocida maga. Pero el también había tenido su victoria y llegaría el momento de festejar, él había demostrado que no era patético y que podían confiar en él.

—Alguien me debe haber llamado un hombre…— dijo después de que un estornudo se le escapara y lo sacara de sus pensamientos.

—Hmm— se escucho el suave suspiro que solo podía pertenecer a una mujer rompiendo nuevamente el silencio y provocando que Elfman se percatara que no se encontraba solo.

— ¿Qué?— se preguntó más para él que para cualquiera que lo acompañara, giró su muy herida cabeza encontrándose con lo que jamás imagino ver. Una castaña y larga cabellera caía con gracia sobre la blanca piel de un rostro perfectamente definido con femeninas facciones, sus ojos cerrados ocultos tras de sus lentes contrastaban con sus labios delicadamente entre abiertos — ¿Qué hace ella durmiendo aquí?— preguntó sorprendido sin realmente esperar una respuesta, y se sorprendió aun más al recapitular sus pensamientos anteriores ¡Qué rayos había estado pensando! El era un hombre y los hombres de verdad jamás…

—mmm…—nuevamente un murmullo suave pero extrañamente reconfortante para el mago salió de entre los labios de la única integrante femenina de los Raijinshuu, trayendo otra vez a la realidad al mago de Take over—No estoy preocupada por ti ni por nada parecido…— explicó entre sueños como respuesta a la pregunta formulada del mago antes de volver a entregarse por completo a los acogedores brazos de Morfeo.

—Acaso ella… Estuvo aquí todo el tiempo…— Las palabras no podían describir el placentero sentimiento que en ese momento lo embriagaba, verla ahí completamente incomoda pero aun así cuidando de él, sintió un leve hormigueo en su estomago y sintió una suave calidez sobre sus mejillas. —Ella es una mujer.

Esa fue la primera vez que Elfman supo que a veces estaba bien que aunque fuera un hombre de verdad estaba bien ser cuidado y protegido siempre y cuando fuera por una verdadera mujer, su mujer.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Si están leyendo hasta este punto muchas gracias, espero que esta primera vez para Elfman fuera de su agrado, agradezco especialmente a __**Juli-nyaan, Gabe Logan,**__**Girl Master Houndoom, NeePulgaah-Chan,**__**Huachi-sama, PatashifyDragneel, bakuinu, Lee Ab Koi**__, __**MerryHannonNyan,**__ muchas gracias por su apoyo._

_Todas las parejas y personajes que me han sugerido para que tengan su primera vez los he tomado en cuanta y algunos ya están en proceso, solo que mi tiempo se ha visto demasiado reducido, además que inicie un nuevo proyecto, pero haré todo lo posible que sea pronto solo que no la próxima semana por que les presumo que ¡Me voy una semana de viaje escolar a la playa!_

_Bueno espero que esta primera vez fuera de su agrado me costó mucho Elfman es difícil, escribí tres historias para esta pareja y esta fue la que más me agrado. Pero bueno escogí esta por el hecho que es un momento importante para esta pareja además que cierta hermana menor me molesto al menospreciar a su hermano llamándole patético, o al menos es lo que decía la traducción. Espero no haber arruinado el momento._

_Nuevamente gracias por su lectura y disculpen los errores de escritura. _


End file.
